fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Illusion Magic (Cali)
Illusion Magic (錯覚魔法, Sakkaku Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic that allows the user to manipulate and distort the perception of perceived reality through the use of powerful illusions and hallucinations, warping what they regard to being real. Considered as an unconventional ability a wizard can learn, masters of this power are said to be gifted with the distinct potential to manipulate specific aspects and elements that comprise illusions as a whole, giving them absolute liberty to control and alter any of these factors however they see fit. As an ability induced through magic, Illusion Magic can unhinge their grasp of reality by creating, shaping, and manipulating illusions to the point of overshadowing the real world with fake imagery or textures in regards to it, such as causing those targeted by lose the use of all five of their senses to the point of forcing them to experience things that don't actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently, such as injuries, attacks, or physical/magical sensations that allows the caster to throw of their abilities to perceive their presence. Description As the name suggests, Illusion Magic is the ability to cast powerful illusions and deceptions by simply having user cast their magic into their immediate vicinity in order to change certain aspects of it without them actually changing it physically, but rather it's appearance and perception, taking effect immediately after being exposed to some form of interaction. This Magic allows the users to enchant or confuse their target's 5 senses with their magic through the use of making direct contact against their senses. Depending on the amount of magic being applied, the length of time and after-effect it can possesses can be enhanced to exponential degrees, with further mastery of this ability ensuring the potency of these illusions being more effective and long lasting each time it is cast. Coincidently, although lacking in terms of offensive capabilities, it more than makes up for it when it comes to its manipulative properties of physical and visual objects, bending them as far as to either defend or obscure themselves from sight, simultaneously using this effect in tandem with their other abilities by simply throwing an illusion to disorientate them while also launching an additional attack. This form of magic requires its user to utilizes their surroundings and magic by enveloping a given area, acting as the catalyst and source of the illusion they wish to cast at their target in order to produce a variety of effects. It is usually used as a supplementary or secondary magic to aid the user with their primary magic or to give them an added ability. In most instances, the type of illusion a wizard can create tend to be unique to each caster, each embodying a type of style or characteristics that is exclusive to the user. The highest accomplishment any wizard can strive to obtain in the use of Illusion Magic is the capacity of developing illusions of such extraordinary magnitude, that they can hardly be distinguished between reality and fantasy, making it incredibly difficult for any enemy wizards to assess whether or not it's real or fake and just how devastating an effect it would have on them. With greater mastery, the level of impact and reality they can have on the target's mind and psyche can increase to the point of fooling their very senses, turning illusions into physically harmful apparitions that fools the brain into believing they're real, effectively dealing damage equivalent to the real thing. However, an absolute master in this ability is capable of creating illusions that can affect and alter the environment itself, manipulating aspects such as time and space on the fly, done so by targeting the landscapes for the user to project their own mental image of it, all for the purpose of altering how others see the world. As such, Illusion Magic can be combined with other forms of magic in order to create new effects, such as making small looking objects appear large in the eyes of the beholder. At the initial of mastery, a wizard can change the environment, or "space" inside an illusion, adjusting the environment and scenery as a result. The purpose for this is to throw off the target's sense of direction and location, aim and accuracy, all in order to destroy their perception of their environment by making small changes here and there without the enemy noticing. Most wizards learn the art of altering shapes and forms inside the false world that the user's enemy resides in, with its purpose being to fool others on how things truly appear or just how they may appear by others. However, although considered a false interpretation of what something actually is, most skilled masters in the use of illusionary magic can advance the effectiveness of their illusions in order to produce illusions of such realistic feel, that they have possesses their own level of impact on the environment that would almost be considered “real” in the eyes of others, both physically and mentally. If taken far enough, the user can actually trick their opponents into interpreting an illusion as if it were an actual physical event, destroying their ability to distinguish between an illusion and reality to the point of registering as a real, active interaction. It should be noted that although most low-level illusions are incapable of dealing any actual physical damage, but when the focus of the magic is redirected on realism rather than fabricated lies — what were once simply false images or movie-like illusions take on a much more physical shape. Depending on the intensity and overall level of skill used to fabricate an illusion, the scale it has on producing large sized figures, area of effect to spread over far off distances, and ability to affect others can be increased to accordingly to the point of casting illusions of such realistic measure, they can actually inflict physical damage on the environment or opponent, treating them as if they were actually there. The sheer intensity of the experience afflicted through different types of illusions, combined with the influence it has on their senses, can sway hold over their ability to recognize what something is in their eyes, inducing varying degrees of injuries on them by stimulating their physical and mental perception of pain that is brought upon by the user’s illusions. As such, continual exposure slowly taxes their to the farthest ends of mental integrity, ripping apart their mind through a combination of emotional turmoil brought upon specific illusions used to target specific memories by generating images used to torture and torment the user’s enemies. When pain becomes the main focus of their illusions, they often use deception or misdirection to maneuver the opponent’s mind into believing that what they are experiencing is physical pain. Although Illusion Magic at times is incapable of dealing any actual injuries, the mental pain it induces unto others is dramatically greater than most other types of magic are able to inflict, bringing down even the largest of opponents regardless of their size by causing them mental wounds on their psyche that more often than not impairs their ability to react or concentrate. If enough damage is done against a specific opponent during the course of a fight, the buildup in mental stress caused by the constant assault coming from the user’s illusions can inevitably leave them in a state of complete mental breakdown, reducing their mind into shambles. Although lacking in the ability to damage something on a physical plane, Illusion Magic draws its strength from its ability to use misdirection and alteration to confuse the opponent's senses so as to increase the odds of their enemies failing to see past their other spells or attacks. Influencing complete control over their opponent's 5 senses, this is typically done so by misdirecting them by influencing certain parts of the enemies' brain, and as a result, has a degree of effect on the type of magic they use. When affecting a target’s eyes, ocular abilities such as Eye Magic tends to suffer greatly based on the illusion’s potency. Trivia